Desde mi ventana
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Un poco de nieve cae a su Naricita. Por la ventana humedecida de vapor observa un "Hola" escrito en Papel. Sonríe y observa que el cielo del 24 de diciembre, no es tan melancólico como parece.


**Autor:**

**Nathalie.S**

_3° puesto en concurso de FF en naruto Fanfics. _

**_Desde mi ventana_**

**H**inata** H. / N**aruto** U.**

**.**

_Oneshot( un solo capítulo)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus pequeños dedos rozaron el vidrio humedecido por la lluvia de diciembre.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?— La ronca y sonora voz parece perderse entre el barullo de la gente y las bocinas. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el incesante golpeteo de millones de gotas caer en el parabrisas. Unos ojos azules lo observan con inocencia para luego reír con gracia.

— Si— "Hoy es 24 de diciembre" canturrea para sí. Sus rubios cabellos se mueven traviesos, tratando de seguir el compás de la música del viejo radio, y sin embargo, se golpea la cabeza contra el vidrio en el primer intento. Jiraiya sonríe, Naruto es un niño único, como su padre.

— ¿Cuanto falta Tío?—Su chillona voz de infante suena tensa, algo inquieta. El anciano voltea, y observa a su sobrino sobarse la cabeza con expresión de dolor. El gorrito rojo que llevaba puesto ya se encontraba en el suelo. Jiraiya tenía que admitirlo, su sobrino era guapo. Su piel bronceada y esos orbes zafiros le daban un toque americano, a pesar de ser japonés. Sus cabellos rubios lo hacían ver exótico y muy atractivo. Debido a ello una empalagosa población femenina quedaban embelesadas de él. Sin embargo, la ingenuidad e inocencia que desbordaban de su ser era suficientes para permanecer inmune a aquel alboroto amoroso.

— Hey—El pequeño Naruto insiste al no obtener respuesta alguna. — ¿Ya llegamos? — pregunta mientras se remueve nuevamente inquieto en el asiento del carro, después de todo, no era precisamente un niño paciente. Jiraiya lo observa por el espejo del retrovisor mientras sus labios se curvean en una sonrisa sincera. Un pensamiento nostálgico cubre su mente _"Es igual a su padre, de eso no había duda alguna"._

— Aun no—Responde, observa su alrededor y suspira. Nunca le había gustado conducir. Mucho menos en invierno, donde hasta sus cabellos empezaban a congelarse. No entendía cómo los taxistas no se estresaban con todo este barullo urbano.

De repente, escuchó un retumbar de campanadas provenir desde lo más lejano, el enorme reloj que se perdía entre las casas y rascacielos de la ciudad indicaban las 5 de la tarde.

Hacía un par de horas que se encontraban en el vehículo en marcha, en medio de un incesante tráfico. El infante observó a su tío, últimamente se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, y no era precisamente por el frio invernal que azotaba Konoha.

Jiraiya había salido recientemente del hospital, tras pasar una cirugía de alto riesgo. Naruto recuerda haberlo visitado un par de veces. Los ronquidos, los cables y el sonido consecutivo de un pito es lo que logra recordar por el momento. Nunca le había gustado ese lugar, y por la expresión del hombre conduciendo, a él tampoco.

Casi nadie lo había visitado excepto Tsunade y el pequeño.

Ellos dos eran su bendición, su milagro en la vida. El anciano a veces se ponía a pensar que tanto su esposa y sobrino eran su única familia, y no las otras 8 personas que debía visitar para Navidad.

_"Ding, ding, ding, It's the time of smile" _se reproduce con euforia. Naruto cambia la estación repetidas veces, pero casi todas contienen villancicos similares. Un suspiro ronco emerge de lo más profundo de su garganta. A él no le gustaba mucho la Navidad, siempre todo era nostálgico y a veces, triste. Fechas anteriores, detrás de la vieja puerta de roble, había visto a su tío y tía al borde de las lágrimas frente a la chimenea. Sin embargo, veía que en otras casas, todos parecían divertirse, y sentirse irrealmente felices. Era muy religioso, pero era la única ocasión del año en la que prefería encerrarse en su cuarto y parecer desinteresado con todo esto de las fiestas Navideñas.

Pero este año había un regular cambio. Unos parientes habían invitado al viejo ermitaño a pasar la Navidad juntos. Tanto su esposa como su sobrino estaban invitados. Aun así Naruto no guardaba muchas esperanzas, lo único que pedía por estas fechas era ver a sus tíos sonreír.

De repente, el carro se detiene. Las bocinas resuenan con más fuerza y Naruto deduce que estaban en un embotellamiento

Aburrido y harto de todo esto, apoya su rostro en la ventana.

Sorprendido, sus azules ojos van a parar hacia la pequeña figura de una niña, más o menos de su edad. Su piel nívea y tan irreal es comparada únicamente con la nieve que empieza a caer en Konoha. Sus largas y gruesas pestañas contrastan con la claridad de aquellos ojos que lo observan ingenuos. Naruto nota que el rosa de sus mejillas le sienta muy bien.

Quiere bajar la ventana y saludar, pero las cejas levemente arqueadas del ermitaño lo detienen de su intento. Podía leer en los ojos de tío la negación de sus pensamientos. Hacía demasiado frio en el auto, como para exponerse al aire de la ciudad.

Desde la ventana, el rubio alza la mano en un saludo, esperando que la neblina que cubría la ciudad no sea lo suficientemente densa para no verse. La niña parece sorprenderse, y el carmín de sus pómulos enrojece con mayor fuerza. El pequeño uzumaqui no sabe si es por la vergüenza o por el frio. La verdad, así se le veía más bonita.

— H-hola— Tartamudea para sí. Ella al parecer, tampoco puede bajar su ventana. El niño observa con mayor detenimiento el carro en el que viaja aquella desconocida. Se notaba que era uno muy caro y lujoso. El hombre que conducía, por su similitud, parecía ser su padre. A su costado, se encontraba una pequeña bebe que dormía ajena a todo este ruido.

Naruto trata de sonreír y con sus dedos, escribe un "Hola" en la ventana. La niña curvea sus rosados labios en una sonrisa suave mientras observa al niño de la ventana detenidamente. De repente, ambas miradas se cruzan por una fracción de segundo y la chica de ojos claros inclina la cabeza bajo su abrigo azul marino. La nieve parece pegarse a su ventana.

De repente, el llanto del bebé rompe la escena. El Uzumaqui observa con asombro como la hermosa niña sonríe y acaricia la cabecita del bebé, mientras que con su otra mano levanta un rosado biberón y con suavidad, lo introduce en su rosada boquita. El bebé que no parecía tener más de 1 año, cierra los ojos para quedarse dormida. La mece en sus brazos por unos momentos y luego la devuelve a su cuna-asiento.

Naruto, quien había presenciado todo el acto, escribe levemente avergonzado en el vidrio humedecido de vapor "Serás una buena esposa". Tras leerlo, el rostro de Hinata se ruboriza cual tomate maduro.

Las manos de la pequeña juegan con sus cabellos negros con nerviosismo, mientras desvía la mirada hacia el suelo y de repente, se agacha por completo desapareciendo de su vista. Naruto oculta una mueca de decepción, le desagradaba que la gente lo evitase, y ella parecía querer ignorarlo.

Luego de unos minutos, aparece. "Me llamo Hinata" dice en el papel que ella apoya en la ventana. Naruto ríe contento_, Hinata_ es un lindo nombre. Al igual que la niña, se agacha y trata de buscar un papel en el auto. Después de unos minutos, encuentra un papel amarillo y con rapidez escribe.

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaqui" señala mientras hace una cara graciosa. "Eres linda Hinata, ¿eres de Konoha?" La aludida sonríe y lo observa con aquellas mejillas rosadas que la hacen ver más adorable. "Si, mi apellido es Hyuuga, voy a visitar a mis primos al sur" dice. "Yo visitaré a mis parientes al norte, Dattebayo" se inclina hacia la ventana e inconscientemente le hace un pequeño guiño. La Hyuuga pestañea algo avergonzada "¿Te gusta el chocolate?" ella asiente. "Baja la ventana", algo confundida, lo hace.

Naruto observa de reojo a su tío, quien trataba de encender la calefacción del auto. Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, baja con rapidez el congelado vidrio y lanza con gran habilidad la barra de chocolate hacia el auto de Hinata. El dulce cae en el rostro de la niña, que sorprendida hace malabares para cogerla. Un poco de nieve cae a su Naricita

Por un momento, Naruto piensa que es un ángel. Sus cabellos negros y su piel nívea parecen brillar más sin esa luna de vidrio que los separaba.

"Gracias" escribe la chica de los ojos claros mientras le sonríe sincera.

Naruto sospecha que la conoce de alguna parte, siente que ya la había visto y por el calorcito que se asienta en su palpitante pecho, sabe que era alguien muy importante para él. El Uzumaqui trata de recordar, su rostro, sus ojos, pero no la encuentra en su memoria. Desea poder hablarle, poder bajar del auto e ir juntos a jugar. Porque siente que no quiere dejarla como un recuerdo, no quiere que después de estos últimos minutos que quedan de tráfico se pierda entre la multitud y los carros, para no verla nunca más.

"Cruzando este puente, nos separaremos" Los ojos aperlados de ella lo observan con preocupación. Sabe que en pocos minutos el carro emprenderá una ruta distinta, y aquellos zafiros se irán de su vista. Hinata escribe con rapidez algo en el papel, y Naruto espera con cierta impaciencia en su bronceado y adorable rostro.

Casi terminando de cruzar el puente, el papel de Hinata revolotea en la pista. Ella ya se había ido.  
— ¿Hey Naruto que haces?— Jiraiya levanta un poco la voz, con expresión de sorpresa dibujada en su semblante. El brazo y la cara de su sobrino se encontraban afuera de la ventana abierta. Su rostro mostraba cierta determinación, y su mano parecía querer recoger algo entre el humo de los carros y la nieve que caía en las penumbras.

Naruto siente algo arrugarse en sus dedos, sonríe y rápidamente cierra la ventana. Cuando lo observa esperando algún sermón, el anciano no dice nada y sigue conduciendo. En todo este tiempo había sido un silencioso espectador, y sabía que esto no era algo usual de ver. No sabía si era un dejavu, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que al verlos, le recordó la vez en que Kushina y Minato se conocieron. Justo en el mismo puente, en la misma fecha de su aniversario. Hoy era 24 de diciembre, el 13 aniversario de su matrimonio, y en dos meses, se cumplía los 3 años de su inesperada partida.

Naruto, ajeno a los pensamientos de su tío abre la bola de papel y lo lee.

_**Gracias Naruto, ¿sabes? No me gustan mucho estas fechas, pero gracias a ti siento que hasta son bonitas. Desearía verte de nuevo ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Hinata. Feliz Navidad**_

"Si. Me gustaría" escribe mientras cierra los ojos con satisfacción. De repente la Navidad ya no le es tan triste, ni mucho menos melancólica.

El carro llega a su destino.

Naruto jura en su memoria guardar este papel, hasta encontrarla.

Aunque pasen 3 años.

6

12

Una vida

Siempre la buscará.

.

.

.

* * *

Con este fanfic participe en un concurso de foros dz, en la sección de Naruto Fanfics, en el cual obtuve el 3 puesto. La verdad, estoy muy satisfecha y emocionada. Quedar en el top 7 es mas que suficiente para sentirme bien (: . Felicito a Antifashion19 y a Shi, ¡se lo merecen!. Pensaba publicarlo el mismo 24, pero como entraba en concurso no podía. Es una lástima, ya tenia mi monólogo cursi para esa fecha (risas). Igual se los dejó.

**Notas del Autor _(escrito el 23-12-10)_**_: Yo creo en los accidentes de amor. No en el amor a primera vista, pero si en inusuales encuentros, de uno depende si esta amistad se convierte en amor._

_Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada. Hoy día se me malogró el internet y es feriado. Así que me puse a escribir esto que me tomó 2 horas. Y me di cuenta cuanto necesitaba escribir. En 7 días estaré de vacaciones y podré subir todas las continuaciones, pero por este día decidí darme un gusto._

_No pensaba hacer naruhina, por un momento pensé en hacerlo sasunaru como regalo de Navidad para una amiga (¿?) pero la Navidad se nos contagia a todos, y deseaba hacer algo natural e inocente. Lo escribí escuchando las canciones de Bruno Mars. No habrá continuación, es un Oneshot._

Ok no fue tan cursi. pero me gustó.

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
